


Call Me

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill: Soulmate au, first words your soulmate will say to you are written in their handwriting somewhere on your body + JayDami + Single Dad Damian</p><p>The mark had appeared when he turned sixteen. It was dark red painted onto dark skin, lines flowing together, forming ribbons of words along the length of his forearm he could never understand. He kept it covered most of the time. The idea of being one of the few with a soulmate made him uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

     The mark had appeared when he turned sixteen. It was dark red painted onto dark skin, lines flowing together, forming ribbons of words along the length of his forearm he could never understand. He kept it covered most of the time. The idea of being one of the few with a soulmate made him uncomfortable.

     Honestly, it wasn’t something he thought much about. Shortly after the mark appeared, he had enrolled in college, and college turned into six years followed by three years of struggling to get published.

     So, here he was, twenty-eight and at a signing for his second book. It was even weirder for him to be there seeing fans than it was to be hiding the mark with the long sleeves of his jacket. There were so many kids so eager to see him, faces that reminded him of ones he’d known on the streets. They were kids he had donated books to, kids that were so happy to see a successful book lead by a latina girl, and written by a man whose mother had raised him to be proud of his Mexican heritage.

     He grinned at a little girl with a dark black braid. She returned his smile as she placed her copy of his novel down on the table in front of him. She looked like she was six, a little younger than his intended audience, but who was he to judge? She had blue eyes that stared at him with curiosity that reminded him of himself when he was that age.

     “What’s your name?” Jason reached for the book, pulling it closer.

     She pursed her lips, glancing down shyly as she clasped her hands together. A man crouched down beside her, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a squeeze. He had eyes as blue as hers, a pretty face, and dark hair. She was the spitting image of him, even if his face was more chiseled than the child’s.

     He tilted his head back to meet Jason’s gaze, lips turning up into a smile. “I’m very sorry.” The words rolled off his lips, making Jason suddenly aware of the man. His arm began to heat up, and he had to push he sleeves up to keep from overheating. He pressed his palm against the mark, trying to obscure it.

     “Nyssa,” the stranger finally replied for her. “Nyssa Wayne.” Her name was accompanied by the hint of an accent that had Jason’s heart pounding. “She’s not normally this shy.”

     The man gently ruffled her hair, careful not to mess up the braid before standing. “She’s a big fan. Aren’t you?” He smiled down at her. Nyssa looked up at Jason and nodded.

     “I want to be a writer,” she admitted, voice quiet.

     Jason grinned as he reached for his pen. “You look like a writer,” he told her. “Your daddy should get you classes.”

     She grinned, bouncing on her heels as she reached for her father’s hand. She tugged on it. “Baba-”

     The man chuckled, nodding at her. “She brought you a poem. Give it to him, Nyssa.”

     Nyssa’s eyes seemed to sparkle as she pulled her bunny backpack off her shoulder. She dropped it to the ground and immediately began digging through it, until she found a sheet of pink paper. She hopped up and sat it down on the table for him.

     “I wrote it for you.” She glanced away, fidgeting nervously, though she was smiling.

     Jason chuckled as he picked up the poem. He read it over, and then sat it down. “This is lovely,” he told her. “I’m going to hang it next to my computer for inspiration,” he promised. He opened her book to the cover page. “I’m going to write this to Nyssa, the aspiring writer. How does that sound?”

     Nyssa was nodding. “It’s spelled N-y-s-s-a,” she told him, nodding after each word. He couldn’t help but laugh as he scribbled a note in the book. He signed it, and then pushed it back over to her.

     Jason looked up at her father. “Can I give you my number? I can give you some recommendations for people to take her to. If she wants to be a writer, you should get her some classes with some decent people. Ones who won’t put her down, y’know?”

     The man’s brows shot up, but his lips curled into a smile that had Jason’s heart stopping. He nodded slowly. “I’d appreciate that.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He dug inside it, and then placed a business card on the table. “If I don’t have a chance to contact you first, give me a call.”

     Jason glanced down at the card. Damian Wayne was printed across the top of the white card. He took it and placed it on top of the poem before grabbing a scrap piece of paper. He began scrawling his information.

 _Jason Todd_  
xxx - xxx - xxxx  
Call me

     Damian took the scrap paper and placed it in his wallet. He stuffed it into his pocket. “I’m looking forward to contacting you.”


End file.
